


Is Kissing the Homies Gay

by Rewv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boo Seungkwan is a Good Friend, Gay, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Oblivious Lee Seokmin | DK, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, and waited until now to post it, booseoksoon, but to be fair i wrote this when it was popular, is kissing the homies gay, this trend is like two years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewv/pseuds/Rewv
Summary: Seokmin hears of this mysterious question and searches for an answer...is kissing the homies gay?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 25





	Is Kissing the Homies Gay

Open periods. Oh, what a time to be alive. Time to spend (read: waste) doing whatever the hell Seokmin wanted to do. The halls were (mostly) empty, so it wasn’t hard to find a nice, cozy corner to settle into with his current read, _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_. Resting an arm on his backpack and pushing his round, wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose for the hundredth time (he should really get them adjusted), Seokmin opened the paperback to where he’d last left off, and buried himself in the story.

“Bro, is kissing the homies gay?”

“No.” (“Bro what?!”)

“Then give me a kiss on the cheek.”

“BROOOO YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT. THAT’S SO GAY.”

“Oh, shut up, get outta here with your toxic masculinity. It’s the boys!”

Voices echoed down the hallway, and Seokmin looked up to see a group of boys walking in a pack in his direction. One was holding up a phone, definitely filming him and his friends as they traveled like an overexcited gaggle of clowns. Half of them were jumping around like toddlers, hands clutching the sides of their heads, and the other half were playfully attacking the first half - also like toddlers.

Seokmin, who very much enjoyed kissing his “homies”, and who didn’t consider himself attracted to any of said “homies” no matter how gay he was, was very confused. Was gay a bad thing in this situation? He was already gay, was it because he kissed the homies? Was kissing the homies exclusive to the gay homies? Was it bad to kiss the homies because he was gay? He had so many questions.

He glanced at them over the top of his book as they passed, trying to stay as out of sight and away from their deadly childlike stomping as he could. Once they had gone by (and definitely not noticed him), Seokmin put the book back in his backpack and stood up, glancing at the clock on the wall across from him to see that he had about ten-ish minutes left of his open period before lunch. He walked through the halls with intention, making his way to the door of one of his best homie’s current class.

* * *

Seokmin could never get over how much their bell sounded like it was straight out of a movie or TV show. The perfect shrill, stuttering ring that signaled the end of the period. He stared at the classroom door, watching closely as it swung open and students began flooding out. Noise began to fill the hallway; talking, laughing, shouting, the thumping of backpacks against both each other and their owners’ backs. His peers flowed around him, pushing up against him and threatening to tip him over, but Seokmin held his ground against the riptide.

Finally, out of the door came Seungkwan. Seokmin didn’t wait another minute before barreling through the crowd to grab Seungkwan by the upper arm, dragging the surprised boy out of the flow and into the weird middle, which students used to pass each other or to stand completely still (honestly, Seokmin hated those ones. _Just move_ ).

“Seungkwan, is kissing the homies gay?” Seokmin kept the sentence structure and word choice, feeling it lost its meaning otherwise.

“Is what the what gay?” Seungkwan responded in confusion, obviously not having heard Seokmin’s words correctly. Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to ask the question properly with all the noise around them, Seokmin shook his head, leading Seungkwan to their usual lunch spot before asking again.

“Oh, bro, of course not!” Seungkwan laughed.

“Okay, kiss me on the cheek, then.” Seokmin said, following the structure of the boy in the group earlier, and still very serious about this inquiry. He wasn’t even sure what information he was looking for - maybe for someone who thought it was so he could ask them why? Either way, without hesitation, Seungkwan planted a kiss on Seokmin’s cheek.

Seokmin then proceeded to ask the rest of his friends, all of which answered the same way Seungkwan had, some going in for the cheek kiss before Seokmin even asked. The last friend he had to ask was Soonyoung. Soonyoung was Seokmin’s best friend (or should he say homie), and to Seokmin, his opinion was the most important.

“Soonyoung, is kissing the homies gay?”

Soonyoung, having witnessed many of their other friends answer the question and kiss Seokmin on the cheek, apparently felt somewhat competitive - or was it jealous? - because he barely said yes before swooping in to place his lips against Seokmin’s.

There were gasps and ‘ooo’s from their friends, but Seokmin suddenly tuned it all out, closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the kiss. There was a hand cupping his jaw for a brief moment before the lips were gone and the world around them was back in full blast.

He stared at Soonyoung, who looked almost smugly proud of himself, and processed what had just happened for a moment. He’d definitely just kissed Soonyoung. No, Soonyoung had kissed _him_. For the question? As an answer? Was it meant to be gay? Was it just a homie kiss? And the most important question of all…

...was Soonyoung still just a homie?


End file.
